


A Temporary Fix

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Tom watches Minerva with her boyfriend and decides he has seen enough.





	A Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Long ago, Tom Riddle had learned how to be anywhere at any time, how to see anything he wanted and never have anyone find him. It had been his first magic, and it was still the one that no one knew about, not even Dumbledore, who had failed to notice him several times.  
  
Tom used this ability one afternoon in late spring to slither inside living shadows, to follow his intended to a stable, hoping to catch her making use of her dim-witted Quidditch-playing boyfriend. He approved of her choice of location; he had heard that the thestrals were kept there, although he could not see them outside of his daydreams. Most students couldn't see them. Those who could, hid from them as though they _were_ Death.  
  
It was an intelligent choice for a rendezvous, very unlikely to be disturbed. Her cleverness was one reason he had chosen Minerva McGonagall for his own a very long time ago, preparing against the day his body would require more than food and drink and sleep.   
  
And now the heat had begun to pulse in him, to burn his blood like magic. His desire, not new but so much stronger than before, disturbed him with its unwelcome fascination and he resented its hold over him. It was imperative that he not allow his body to achieve mastery over him, as it never had before, not for hunger or pain. Best that he begin satisfying his cravings soon.   
  
Minerva, two years older and much more sensible than their vapid and colourless schoolmates, had already begun risking authoritative censure in pursuit of her own pleasures. He watched as she rode William Weasley unashamed, her movements predatorily fluid and fierce, while the eager boy lay on his back and whimpered, undone.   
  
It was exactly what Tom had wanted to see. Minerva had gained knowledge and experience, would be able to please him without expecting to be coddled.   
  
The sight of her, however, twisted the fever up within him so tightly that his knuckles soon turned white from resisting the urge to hex Weasley blind, push Minerva to the floor, and fuck her until he regained control of his own mind.  
  
He wouldn't do that yet, of course. There were formalities to be observed, and it was important for him to do the thing properly. But another option, one that should temporarily appease his hunger, presented itself to him. And so he continued to watch.  
  
He waited, still and silent as the shadow that hid him until Minerva finished with a long, low moan, and Weasley followed shortly after. He did nothing when Minerva smiled brilliantly down at Weasley while she put back on her clothing.   
  
As expected, Weasley did not follow when Minerva left. It wouldn't have done for the couple to go back to the school together; they could have been seen, their hiding place discovered, their precious privacy violated.  
  
Time to let Weasley know that it already had been. Tom stepped out of the shadows.  
  
It took a minute for Weasley to find his way out of whatever blissful state Minerva's body had left him in and to register that he was not alone. When he did, much too late, he hastily sat up and reached for his wand.  
  
"Stop." Tom put his power into the word, his magic and his will. He allowed himself a small thrill when the older boy's arm went slack and his wand slipped from his hand and rolled onto the floor.   
  
That first moment was always the most delicious, the moment when everything else left their eyes but _him._   
  
Just a sample, he thought, acknowledging the hardness of his cock and the urgent need it represented. This was by no means what he wanted, but it would do.  
  
"Has she sucked it yet?" he asked, pointedly glancing down at Weasley's limp, exposed prick.  
  
Blue eyes narrowed in something Tom didn't bother to name. There was a temporary flicker in control as Weasley struggled against the grip on his mind with more strength than Tom had expected.   
  
"Tell me!" For Tom, it was only half a thought to tighten his coils, to crush and squeeze and rob his prey of breath, and then to relax again and simply possess.  
  
Weasley's expression became properly docile. "Yes," he said. "Three times, now."  
  
"Excellent." Tom opened his trousers. "You will do to me exactly what she has done to you."   
  
He walked forward to where Weasley was sitting, watching with interest for the signs of emotion stirring behind his blank expression. He was rewarded with a brief taste of confusion, nothing more.  
  
"Open your mouth," he ordered, and Weasley slowly complied.   
  
He took out his cock, big and hard in his hand already for want of Minerva's body. Instead of touching himself as he'd taken to doing far too often lately, he held the head right in front of Weasley's open lips.   
  
"Do it. Like she did."   
  
Weasley wrapped his lips around Tom's cock and began slowly sliding forward and back, hands coming up to stroke his balls. The touch felt good, but was frustratingly light and inept, and Tom knew he was going to need more. Still, he could still smell the musk in the air, could smell Minerva, and it was very easy to imagine her in Weasley's place, her mouth on him hot and eager and sure, and it helped.  
  
But as Weasley continued, his breath grew loud and shaky, an annoying sound that distracted Tom from his fantasies. He looked at Weasley in irritation and found that inside the place where he was locked in his own mind, Weasley was crying. Tears even managed to push their way up to the surface, to linger in his vacant eyes.  
  
The sight made Tom shiver with pleasure and thrust forward savagely, the head of his cock hitting the back of Weasley's throat, so that he reflexively gagged and scraped Tom painfully. He pulled out and slapped Weasley across the face carefully, open-handed; he wouldn't have been able to put his prick back into a mouth with broken teeth.  
  
"You will take it from me," he commanded, "exactly like she did for you. Be grateful she chose to allow you to touch her. You are the only other man who ever will."   
  
The tears began to roll down Weasley's face freely, as Tom felt him give up inside, just like the children had in the cave, and it was so delicious he wanted to feel it again and again. He could feel it even in his cock and he wondered if he could possibly come just from breaking Weasley.  
  
"Tell me that you want it very much." Tom rubbed the head of his cock all over Weasley's face, his pre-come mixing with the tears.   
  
"I want it very much," Weasley echoed distantly.  
  
"Tell me that you like sucking me."  
  
"I like sucking you."  
  
But that wasn't it, so Tom slapped him again, and then grabbed a handful of red hair and shoved Weasley's face into his groin, rubbing his cock against it. He hissed, sickened at the feeling of stubble against his prick, and quickly pulled his wand from his pocket to cast a shaving charm that he only rarely needed himself yet.   
  
In his haste, he cast it much too powerfully, removing Weasley's eyebrows in addition to his beard. The bastard looked so funny, his face all red-streaked and messy with tears and come, and his blue eyes looking impossibly large and hurt with no eyebrows to frame them, that Tom couldn't help laughing.   
  
"Open wide," he said, like Mrs. Cole feeding the small children at the orphanage, and when Weasley did, he pushed his cock in, purposely tickling the back of his throat with it. "Take it," he hissed when he felt the wet insides of Weasley's mouth squeezing a little too hard. He thrust into Weasley's mouth, watching excess saliva escape and run down his chin every time he pulled back.   
  
All at once Tom was able to push in even farther, with less resistance. "That's it," he said, holding Weasley's head and fucking his face, "very good."   
  
It _was_ good. Far better than anything he'd ever done to himself, and he felt himself tensing, getting closer, almost ready to come. He pulled away from Weasley's wet lips again, listened to him gulp for air and watched his red face struggle to cry but fall short, returning to the slack and empty expression that was all Tom would allow.   
  
He stroked himself, aiming right for one of Weasley's nonexistent eyebrows. His balls tightened and then he was coming, right onto Weasley's face, the sight of a few fresh tears prolonging his orgasm.   
  
"You won't tell anyone about this, and neither will I." Tom said when he had finished. He patted Weasley on the head comfortingly and released his control over Weasley's mind.   
  
"Oh, and you won't be seeing Minerva again," he added, although it was probably unnecessary. Judging from the look on Weasley's messy, hairless face, it would be a good while before he thought about doing anything to anyone.  
  
Weasley nodded, refusing to meet Tom's eyes, his gaze darting everywhere else, as desperately as though he had lost something important somewhere in the stable.  
  
Tom re-fastened his trousers and left, feeling much better now that he had given his body a bit of satisfaction.   
  
He hummed a little song and smiled as he walked back to the castle. Taking care of his physical urges might not be an entirely bad thing, after all. And once he had Minerva, it would get even better.


End file.
